The invention relates to utility vehicles, particularly to control panel layouts for utility vehicles.
A utility vehicle, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,064,339 and 5,967,737 can be equipped with front-end loader buckets, and rear-mounted backhoe attachments. Tractors can also be equipped with other tools such as snowblowers, lawnmower decks, tillers, etc. Generally, the more functions a utility vehicle is equipped for, the more controls are required. In a limited-size operator station or cab, controls must be carefully arranged to provide for convenient, effective and efficient operation of the vehicle by the operator.
Because of the relatively confined area of the operator station, dashboard areas or control panel areas, accessible to the operator, become scarce. Controls which are located in and around the cab footwells can be inadvertently changed by contact with the operator""s leg.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide additional control panel areas, accessible to an operator, while being relatively protected from inadvertent actuation by an operator, during operation and when climbing in and out of the utility vehicle.
The present invention provides a steering wheel console for a utility vehicle which provides a recessed sidewall which provides a mounting surface for control elements. The control elements, being recessed, are substantially protected from being inadvertently actuated or disturbed by an operator.
The invention particularly provides a recessed panel on the steering wheel console for holding heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) controls for the utility vehicle and a recessed panel for carrying an ignition switch and an air intake for the HVAC system. Furthermore, the steering console provides a volume for housing the air filter and ducting for the heating, ventilating and air conditioning system.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.